Do I Make You Nervous
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Cat can feel Jade continuously watching her, and it puts her on edge. She can't quite decide why but something about the other girl makes her nervous. Cade One-Shot


**Notes: Based on a prompt by imjustateenagedirtbagbaby on tumblr. I anyone had anymore, whatever pairing I'll give it go. I can write some better than others, obviously, but I'm open to pretty much any couple. Anyway please enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

Cat nodded along with the rest of the people surrounding her. They gave the person in front of them their attention, while standing bunched together. Cat had signed up for the new school play and had a pretty good role, she even had a song. They had recently started rehearsals and so hadn't even made it all the way through the play yet. Their director was Beck, one of the teachers were meant to be helping but so far they had just let Beck take the reins. Beck was going over the part they would be rehearsing tomorrow.

"Everyone be ready, with their scenes tomorrow. We will run through the duet. "

Cat spared a glance behind her at the mention of the duet. That would be her song, and her partner was non other than Jade West. As she turned around the other girl was already looking her way. Jade had her arms crossed as she leaned again a large solid piece of the set. When Cat caught her gaze, the other girl's lips tilted into a smirk. Cat turned away quickly, looking back at Beck.

Jade had been different ever since she broke up with Beck officially. They had been on and off for such a long time, that it was almost a surprise at their final break up. Jade had changed though. Considerably. Something Cat couldn't help but notice. Jade had never exactly been shy, but the confidence she had now was completely different. She had always gotten so upset about people flirting with Beck, but towards the end of their relationship she seemed to stop minding.

However her indifference to all the girls Beck tried to flaunt in front of the girl was not something anyone expected. Sometimes she even went over to introduce herself as Beck's friend. She wasn't particularly nice to these girls but she wasn't any worse to them than she was to anyone else.

The staring was the first difference Cat noticed though. Cat would feel the burn of the dark haired girl gaze before she even knew she was in the room. It was send a shiver down her spine. Put her on edge. She could feel it everywhere as well. Not just in classes, but at lunch, in the corridor and now during rehearsals. They had only had four so far, but at everyone it was like Cat couldn't escape the other girl. Jade never came over or confronted her particularly, just stared. Cat wasn't going to confront Jade about it though. Ever since Jade and Beck's break up, Jade had been more willing to spend time with Cat. Cat was convinced she was being nicer to her as well, though it was hard to tell as she will managed the odd subtle insult now and then.

Cat had been worried about the duet ever since she realised it would be with Jade. Cat was confident about her voice, but she wanted to sound good next to the other girl. She didn't want to let her down. Plus it would be three minutes where her only eye line would be staring into Jade's hypnotic eyes. She wouldn't be able to look away, and something in the back of the redheads mind was concerned she wouldn't be able to make herself look away even if they weren't performing. Eve since Jade had change Cat found it harder to be around the other girl, yet at the same time she had this desire to never leave her side. At first she thought it was her loyalty to Beck. The boy was always so sweet to Cat, so it was natural for Cat to feel bad about spending time with ex. Cat had gotten rid of that theory, it didn't seem to fit. She didn't feel guilty around Jade, she felt on edge. It was getting harder to predicted the other girl's next move, and that deeply concerned the redhead.

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow after school. Cat, Jade, could I have a word." Beck had finished his last words and was waiting for the pair while everyone hurried to get home. Cat felt her stomach flip at the thought of only the three of them being left, but pushed it away. She approached the boy with a smile on my face.

"I wanted to talk about your duet."

"I love singing." Cat exclaimed happily, before feeling a little self conscious at bursting that out. Beck just smiled at her though, which made her feel better.

"It's the main part of the play and I want to make sure it's right. I know I said we would be doing it tomorrow if we get time, but I was hoping you guys could get together to practice yourselves as well." Cat glanced at the girl beside her, and regretted it. Jade hadn't been looking at Beck. She was still just staring at the other girl. Cat tore her eyes away, hoping Beck couldn't see the blush she could feel beginning to burn up her face.

"Do we need practice?" Cat questioned. She knew it was silly but she felt wary about being alone with the other girl during this performance.

Jade rolled her eyes at Beck, and slipped an arm loosely round Cat's shoulders.

"Don't worry I'm sure we will find time." Beck didn't seem to need any more confirmation though, and turned to finish tidying up. Cat opened her mouth to protest but found the words wouldn't form. Jade took the opportunity to steer Cat out the door, and down the hall.

Cat was finding the arm still around her shoulders particularly distracting. Her skin was on fire from the contact, yet Cat couldn't pull away. She just let herself be directed. It wasn't until she noticed they hadn't left the building, but Jade had lead her to an empty classroom, that Cat finally pulled away. Cat stumbled back trying to put some space between them. Trying to ignore the way her skin tingled where Jade's arm had previously been, and felt cold without it there.

"What are you doing?" Cat spoke slowly, confused.

"We need to decide when we're going to practice our song." Jade took a step close, so Cat took one back.

"Oh. Well you can just text me when. I don't mind." Cat played with the ends of hair, absently twirling it around her fingers, as she tried to keep the same distance between them.

"Why? We're both here now. It doesn't make sense not to just decide now." Jade advanced again, this time taking several steps. Cat found that after two steps backwards she had reached the wall.

"You keep moving away." Jade's voice was amused and curious.

"I'm just-" Cat was cut off by the other taking another step forward. There was only one more step between them, and Cat could feel her heart rate increasing, as she tried to remember how to speak.

"What's wrong?" Jade closed the final distance. She placed hand carefully beside the other's head. Cat completely forgot every sentence she had been struggling to say.

"You look all flustered." Jade's smirk was taking up her whole face now. This was the new Jade had been taking about. The confidence that never ended. Cat opened her mouth, before clamping it shut again. Jade had used her free hand to gently tug the hair Cat had been twirling. Jade was now playing with it herself, glancing at it absentmindedly.

"I think I know what it is." Jade's voice was quite, and yet Cat could hear it echoing though her ears. The other was so close Cat could feel her breath on her face. Jade met her eyes again, and Cat felt even more trapped. Those eyes held her gaze and ensured she couldn't look away. Even as her temperature increased due to the close proximity.

"Do I make you nervous, Cat Valentine?" The redhead swallowed. The sound of Jade whispering that so close, made her whole body shudder.

"N-No-" Jade titled her head, raising an eyebrow at her finally responding.

"No?" She questioned calmly, leaning forward so her lips gently brushed the other girls. Cat's breath caught in her throat. Jade was about to kiss her. She was so close. Cat could smell the light hint of coffee that came from the other girl. Just as Cat couldn't take it anymore and began to close the finally inch of distance herself, Jade pulled away completely.

Cat stood there for a second, blinking and watching the other girl who was already across the room opening the door.

Cat felt her heart sink. She couldn't quite understand why but the though that Jade had just been messing to get a reaction out of her made her feel awful. The feeling didn't last long though, because Jade had turned around, still holding the door.

"We can carry practicing at mine if you want?" Cat swallowed at her words. Being around Jade certainly made her nervous, but Cat had a feeling she knew why now. Not that she ever could say no to Jade anyway. Cat hurried after her, and after catching the smirk and look in Jade's eyes realised they never would practice the song for Beck's play.


End file.
